joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Wong
Wong is a Master of the Mystic Arts within Kamar-Taj. When their former librarian was murdered by Kaecilius and the Zealots, Wong then became the highly protective keeper of all the ancient books when he met Doctor Strange, and assisted him in his studies. As Kaecilius attempted to use his power to bring Dormammu to Earth, Wong and the other Masters used their power to eventually defeat him, at the cost of Ancient One's death. With Kaecilius' conflict over, Wong had then joined Doctor Strange in protecting the New York Sanctum. Wong stood with Strange and Iron Man when the Black Order had attacked the Earth in search of the Time Stone, holding them back until Wong was forced to remain behind to protect the Sanctum as Ebony Maw managed to kidnap Strange. After the victims of the Decimation were successfully revived by Hulk, Doctor Strange traveled across the universe enlisting allies for the final battle against Thanos and his army. He and Wong opened up numerous portals to bring them all to the battlefield, with Wong also bringing all the sorcerers from the Hong Kong sanctum with him. During the battle, he and his fellow sorcerers conjured massive shields to protect their allies after Thanos ordered his ship to rain fire on them. In the battle's aftermath, he and Strange were present at Tony Stark's funeral to pay their respects. Personality Wong is serious and unflinching and constantly puts up a stern appearance, to the point of threatening Doctor Strange when the latter was only trying to be friendly and make jokes when coming to borrow books. Despite seemingly ignorant of contemporary pop culture, it is revealed that Wong actually enjoys his fair share of pop culture just like most are, but pretends to not be aware of it around others, and is less serious when others are not around. Even though Wong is evidently a very serious person, he is not completely without a sense of humor, as he laughed at Strange’s remark about warnings coming after the spells upon the surviving Zealots’ transformations into Mindless Ones, which shocked Strange and Mordo. Powers and Abilities Master Sorcerer: Wong is a highly skilled and experienced sorcerer, using his skills in the mystic arts to defend his native reality. Wong possesses a vast knowledge of magic, as he is knowledgeable of many dangerous spells and relics that were forbidden to all other Masters of the Mystic Arts. *'Eldritch Magic Manipulation': Wong is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic into weapons, shields or spells. **'Illusion Casting': Wong generated a holographic illusion of the cosmos once. *'Teleportation': Using a Sling Ring, Wong is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to move across the material world and transport himself to other parts of the Multiverse. **'Interdimensional Travel': Using the same Sling Ring, Wong can travel between different dimensions of the Multiverse. *'Astral Projection': Wong is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Wong is a remarkably powerful fighter, He was able to combat Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw with the aid of Iron Man and Doctor Strange,Wong is also quite skilled in armed combat, with his main weapon of choice being the Wand of Watoomb. Equipment *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location to allow instant transportation to any location the user desires. *'Wand of Watoomb': Wong chose this relic as his weapon to repel the invasion. It is a durable weapon and can be used to channel magic into it, therefore making it a powerful relics. Relationships Allies *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Friend and Resurrector *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Bruce Banner/Hulk **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Nebula **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis **Thor *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *T'Challa/Black Panther *Shuri *Okoye *M'Baku *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Pepper Potts *Korg *Miek *Gamora *Howard the Duck Enemies *Dormammu Category:Doctor Strange Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Super-Heroes